


Who Knew This Would Hurt so Much?

by I_am_a_Weasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Warning: Tears, much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_Weasley/pseuds/I_am_a_Weasley
Summary: Harry's on the verge of death and wants to hear Draco's voice one last time.





	Who Knew This Would Hurt so Much?

Note to self: knives hurt.   
  


How do I know that? Well, I have a moderately sized knife wedged into my stomach. I can feel the blood leaking out, and my clothes are soaking it up, turning my blue shirt into a dark crimson color. I'm lying on the cold stone floor of a dungeon far from home. Probably in Ireland, who knows. I was almost finished with the mission when seemingly out of nowhere, another member of my team stabs me.   
  


Something happened to him though, he’s gone now. I must have blacked out for a minute or something… Or maybe they obliviated me, I’ll never know. I can’t find the rest of my team, they must have continued on without me and didn’t notice I wasn’t behind them. Oh well… I’m going to die anyway, I guess.   
  


Never mind that, I need to call somebody. I can’t waste my dying breath alone. I don't really care who it is at this point. Anybody is fine. I could tell someone I’m in trouble and they, whoever “they” may be,  could come and find me, but I don’t even know where I am.   
  


I reach into my back pocket for my cell phone. I pull it out and see a missed call from Draco. Draco. I steady my breathing. I don’t want him to think I’m dying, or anything.   
  


Ring…   
  


Ring—   
  


_ “Hello?” _   
  


“Hey, Draco,” I manage to smile through the pain in my side, “sorry I missed your call.”   
  


_ “Oh! Harry! No, it’s fine. I just wanted to know how you were doing?” _ __  
  


“I’m doing okay. Listen—“ I wince as I try to lift myself into a sitting position, “I’m probably going to be home late tonight.” Lie.   
  


_ “Again? Harry, this is the third night in a row. I thought I was gonna have my boyfriend for the weekend, you kind of promised… You sure you’re not cheating on me?” _ I sense a slight tinge of jealousy in his voice.   
  


“Hah, no. They just need me to do extra paperwork cause someone just quit, so I have to catch up. I promise I’m not cheating on you.” I grunt from the pain; I start to feel dizzy. My vision is going black around the edges. Just hang in there, a little longer.   
  


_ “Harry, are you okay?” _ __  
  


“What? Oh, yeah. I’m fine. Just a little stiff from working so much.” My breath starts to quicken, and it becomes harder to breathe. I can’t risk losing him, but there’s nothing I can do.  I love him so much, and I just want him to be happy. He deserves someone who can bring him that happiness once I’m gone. I hope he finds the one.   
  


_ “Harry…” _ __  
  


_ Wince _ . “Hmm?”   
  


Pause.  _ “N-nothing. I- I just miss you.” _ __  
  


“I miss you too, Ferret.” I chuckle painfully. Draco laughs on the other end; I can already see him, his grey eyes crinkling on the outside, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down.   
  


We sit in silence for what feels like an eternity before I finally speak, “I love you, so much. Do you know that?” I can feel the lump in my throat begin to form as I start to choke back tears. I wouldn’t care if I lost everything I owned, as long as I was with him. But the thought of losing him, my Draco, hurts me more than anything. My heartbreak hurts more than this stupid knife in my side.   
  


I think of everything we’ve done over the years. Everything that’s happened to us, and I muster it all into the last words I will ever say, to the person I am so forever in love with. “I love you.” My voice cracks as a tear trickle down my cheek.   
  


Draco chuckles,  _ “I love you too, Scarface. Hey, I’m thinking about what to make for dinner tonight. I know you said you’ll be home late but I still want you to have something to eat when you get home. I’m actually at the store right now.” _   
  


“Oh, um. What are the choices?” I’m trying to make small talk. Trying to not act like blood is pouring out of my body right now.   
  


_ “Um, well, anything really. I’ve been craving lasagna lately, or maybe that French Onion Soup I saw on Pinterest earlier, or, we could just stick to a pizza.” _ __  
  


“Hon, don’t do pizza, that’s no fun to get, they just deliver it. I know how much you like to cook. Try the soup, maybe make some French desserts while your at it; you make really good Macarons.”   
  


_ “That is true, my Macarons  _ are _ the best. Alright I’ll do that.” _ Suddenly he gasps,  _ “Shit! Harry, did I forget an anniversary? It can’t be your birthday. Is it mine? No. Why else would you let me make an elaborate meal?” _ __  
  


I chuckle, “No anniversaries or birthdays, my love. I just want you to make something nice, keep your mind off of things” I smile to myself, I’m going to miss him.   
  


_ “Oh, okay then!” _ __  
  


“I love you.”   
  


He chuckles under his breath, _ “I love you, too, Harry.” _   
  


“How are the kids? Albus and Scorpius?”   
  


_ “They’re doing okay, I have them over at the Weasley’s ‘cause I needed a break for a day. They’re the same ol’ troublemakers just like their father.” _   
  


“What?” I joke, letting out an airy laugh,  “you were a troublemaker? I don’t remember such a thing.”   
  


_ “Ha. Ha.” _ I can hear the eye-roll in his voice,  _ “I’m talking about you, idiot.” _   
  


I act like I just realized what he meant, “Oooh! Oh, you mean me? Hah! I was not a troublemaker.”   
  


_ “That’s a lie, and we both know it.” _ He laughed, a genuine laugh. I’ll never get to hear another one again. “You need to hear what Granger told me earlier when I dropped the kids off. It was hilarious.”   
  


“What did she say?”   
  


_ “I’ll tell you when you get home. Besides, you probably have work to get to.” _   
  


“Nah, I’m on break. I have time.” On break?  _ Lie.  _ Having time?  _ Half-lie. _   
  


_ “Nah, I’ll tell you when you get back. Besides, I’ve got dinner to make.” _   
  


My heart breaks. I have to end the conversation. We have to hang up.   
  


I have to let him go, for good.   
  


“I love you,” I blurt out, “I love you, I love you, I love you.”   
  


_ “I love you too, Harry. Are you sure everything’s okay?” _ __  
  


“Babe, I’m sure. I just feel like I haven’t said it enough,” my voice cracks and I hope he doesn’t notice. The last thing I want right now is for him to worry about me.

  


Draco laughs,  _ “Alright then. I’ve got to go. I’ll see you tonight!” _ __  
  


“Can’t wait,” a tear rolls down my cheek, “I’ll see you tonight. I love you, Draco.”   
  


_ “Love you, too!” _ __  
  


The line clicks.   
  


And he’s gone.   
  


I spend a minute letting tears fall as my sobs echo through the cave I’m in. I stare at my lock screen, a picture of Draco and I at the muggle fair I took him to last summer. I recall the memory, we had such a blast; that was the day I proposed to him. We were sitting in the booth at the very top of the ferris wheel. Tears of joy streamed his face as he said yes. The ring almost slipped out of my hands and out of the compartment as I tried to keep my hands steady. That was probably one of the happiest days of my life. I stare at the picture as my vision fades.   
  


__ The Boy Who Lived, Dead for Good.


End file.
